1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a collapsible canopy with an automatic extending flounce.
In particular, the invention concerns a canopy which consists at least of a casing for the canopy which can be fixed to a wall or the like; of a cloth which can be rolled up in the casing of the canopy; of at least a first pair of articulated arms which is fixed between the casing of the canopy and that what is called a primary front support section, by means of which, as is known, the articulated arms constantly keep the cloth firmly stretched between the casing of the canopy and the primary front support section, and of a second pair of articulated arms which are fixed between the above-mentioned primary front support section and a secondary front support section, and which form an angle in relation to the above-mentioned first pair of articulated arms, wherein the free end of the cloth is fixed to the secondary front support section, such that an automatic extending flounce is obtained.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
However, this second pair of articulated arms between the primary front support section and the secondary front support section is disadvantageous in that it requires much space when the canopy is rolled up, as a result of which the casing of the canopy must be slightly larger.
Moreover, articulated arms of this type are not easy to build, such that these articulated arms are also relatively expensive, which represents considerable extra costs for the canopy.
The present invention comprises a collapsible canopy with an automatic extending flounce which does not have the above-mentioned disadvantages associated with known canopies of this type with automatic flounces, and which is advantageous in that it offers a good protection against the blinding light of the sun which stands low on the horizon, and is also easy to manufacture and does not require much space either when the canopy is rolled up.
To this end, the invention concerns a collapsible canopy with an automatic flounce which comprises a casing for the canopy which can be fixed to a wall or the like; of a cloth which can be rolled up in and suspended by the casing; of at least one pair of articulated arms which is fixed between the casing of the canopy and a primary front section; and of at least two Connections fixed between the above-mentioned primary front section and a secondary front section, by means of which the free end of the cloth is fixed to the secondary front section and extends in front of the actual front section, wherein the above-mentioned connections between the primary front section and the secondary front section comprise spring elements.
Normally, these spring elements or springs will be gas pressure springs; however, it is not excluded to use compression springs in a particular embodiment.
According to a first embodiment, the springs will be gas pressure springs which are hinge-mounted to the primary front section on the one hand and to the secondary front section on the other hand, such that the gas pressure springs are fixed so they form an angle in relation to the respective front sections.
According to a second embodiment, the above-mentioned springs can be mounted on two elements which can move in relation to one another, wherein one of these elements is connected to the primary front section, and the second element is connected to the secondary front section.
Preferably, the above-mentioned elements consist of elements which can move in a telescopic manner in relation to one another, in the shape of tubes in which the above- mentioned springs are mounted.